The present invention is directed to systems that provide Emergency Auxiliary Services in connection with a request for emergency services. Emergency Auxiliary Services include, by way of example and not by way of limitation, notification services systems (i.e., services that effect notification to predetermined callees when a request for emergency service is placed from a calling or communication instrument identified by a subscriber to such service), providing critical subscriber data (e.g., language preference, medical conditions or records, building and infrastructure layouts, photographs, locations of hazardous materials and similar information), concierge-type services and other types of services rendered in conjunction with an emergency services request.
In the present application, the term telecommunication system is intended to include at least PSTN (Public Switched Telephone Networks), wireless communication networks, PBX (private branch exchange) systems or networks, telematic systems (e.g., On Star™), communication over IP (Internet Protocol) networks using various wired and wireless communication devices, VoIP (Voice over Internet Protocol), interactive TV and other systems that support voice or data communications available to the public. Correspondingly, the term “emergency calls” in this application should be understood to apply to any emergency services request from any calling or communication instrument available to the public, such as a voice or data request using any one of the aforementioned technologies and requesting follow-up from emergency personnel.
Such an emergency services request will generally be submitted to a PSAP (Public Safety Answering Point) or similar facility that provides centralized dispatch for emergency first responders, such as police, fire, EMT (Emergency Medical Technician) or ambulance services, military personnel, national guard, coast guard, homeland security or hazardous materials response teams, etc. Alternatively, the PSAP may transfer the emergency services request to a second operator that provides dispatch services. Other emergency services requests such as those for Central Alarm Systems or for Personal Emergency Response Systems (PERS), may initially be evaluated by a human or system operator to determine of the validity of the emergency services request before passing control of the call onto the PSAP or other central emergency dispatch facility.
Provision of Emergency Auxiliary Services, including notification, following a 9-1-1 or other emergency call has been disclosed. The disclosed services are either automatically triggered by a 9-1-1 call or triggered by a follow-up information request by a PSAP (Public Safety Answering Point) or other emergency services personnel. For example, notification that a 9-1-1 call has occurred is disclosed as being automatically generated by monitoring voice telephone trunks in U.S. Pat. No. 5,195,126 to Carrier et al. for “Emergency Alert and Security Apparatus and Method”, issued Mar. 16, 1993 (hereinafter referred to as “Carrier”); by monitoring SS7 messages in U.S. Pat. No. 6,427,001 B1 to Contractor et al. for “System and Method for Notification of 911 Telephone Calls using a Link Monitoring System”, issued Jul. 30, 2002 (hereinafter refered to as “Contractor”); and by using an ALI (Automatic Location Identification) system trigger in U.S. Pat. No. 6,151,385 to Reich et al. for “System for the Automatic Notification that a 9-1-1 Call has Occurred”, issued Nov. 21, 2000 (hereinafter referred to as “Reich”).
Notification generated following a request by emergency services personnel is disclosed by U.S. Pat. No. 5,805,670 to Pons et al. for “Private Notification System for Communicating 9-1-1 Information”, issued Sep. 8, 1998 (hereinafter referred to as “Pons”); and by U.S. Pat. No. 6,600,812 to Gentillin et al. for “Method and Apparatus for Providing Emergency Response Information” issued Jul. 29, 2003 (hereinafter referred to as “Gentillin”).
Notification using a hybrid method, where an alternate embodiment of the current 9-1-1 ALI system identifies a notification subscriber but the PSAP call taker initiates the notification sequence, is disclosed by U.S. Pat. No. 6,587,545 to Antonucci et al. for “System for Providing Expanded Emergency Service Communication in a Telecommunication Network”, issued Jul. 1, 2003 (hereinafter referred to as “Antonucci”).
Sending critical subscriber data, such as subscriber language preference, medical conditions or records, building layouts from either a single database or from third party stores to public safety personnel, subscribers, or other third parties is described in Pons, Antonucci and Gentillin.
None of these patents disclose a method, procedure or system for an emergency service caller or other emergency call participant to cancel, suppress, or amend instructions for notification or other Emergency Auxiliary Services triggered by the call.
There are numerous patents disclosing Central Station Alarm or Personal Emergency Response (PERS) systems. In many of these systems, either an electronic sensor or a call button transmits an emergency services request signal to a central monitoring service operator. A human or computer operator evaluates the emergency services request signal and then contacts a Public Safety Answering Point (PSAP) to request emergency dispatch by First Responders (police, fire or EMT) to selected signals. These emergency signal requests are not automatically routed to PSAP dispatch centers in the same way as 9-1-1 calls made from wired or wireless phones today, although systems that could enable such interconnection in the future have been disclosed. Other Central Station Alarm or Personal Emergency Response (PERS) systems have been disclosed which interface with the PSTN (public safety telephone network) using either wired or wireless technologies to make a 9-1-1 call on behalf of a user who may not be able to complete an emergency call request due to disability or remoteness.
Because of very high numbers of false alarm triggers from sensor malfunction (e.g., over sensitivity, under sensitivity, open circuit) or accidental depression of buttons on hand-held emergency units or pendants, some of the disclosed systems for Central Station Alarm services or Personal Emergency Response Services (PERS) include an option for withdrawing or canceling an emergency services request. A system disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,398,277 to Martin et al. for “Flexible Multiprocessor Alarm Data Processing System” (hereinafter referred to as “Martin”) describes a system where Central Station Alarm data can be automatically routed to municipal authorities, such as a PSAP. This system also allows subscribers to access the system directly via telephone and enter a touch-tone identification code to cancel the emergency services request due to a false alarm. A system disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,673,304 to Connor et al. for “Programmable Emergency Communication System Including Automatic Dialer” (hereinafter referred to as “Connor”) describes an integrated home alarm and Personal Emergency Response system. This system includes ‘cancel’ button on both a hand held medallion and a central controller unit that ‘beeps’ for a limited period to remind a user to cancel the emergency services request in case the system was accidentally activated.
In a system disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,563,910 to Menard et al. for “Emergency Response Information Distribution” (hereinafter referred to as “Menard”), the existing E9-1-1 system used by Public Safety Answering Points (PSAPs) in the U.S. could be replaced with a networked communication system using a website that integrates Central Station Alarm and PERS systems with a PSAP event database and dispatch system. This system allows authorized users, such as a residential owner or tenant, to directly access the networked communication system to cancel or confirm the emergency services request.
Systems have been disclosed to enable emergency services requests from telematic devices along with some means for the person involved in the emergency to cancel an emergency call request. A system disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,073,004 to Balachandran for “Emergency Call Initiator” (hereinafter referred to as “Balachandran”) describes a system and method for enabling emergency call initiations in response to the detection of a vehicle accident. This system sets a timer to a length of time enabling a passenger of the vehicle an opportunity to cancel the outgoing call sequence.
Martin, Connor, Menard, and Balachandran disclosed systems that allow users to amend instructions, typically by providing a cancellation input. However, the users of system disclosed by Martin, Connor, Menard and Balachandran can only cancel the emergency services request itself. Those disclosed systems cannot request performing Emergency Auxiliary Services which are triggered from the emergency services request call.
In a system disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,614,883 to Baum et al. for “Emergency Call System” (hereinafter referred to as “Baum”), a user depresses a key or button on an emergency call unit or on a pendant that the user is wearing to initiate notification to a plurality of other parties using a pre-programmed message. The Baum system enables an emergency notification service and includes a cancel button for use when emergency services are inadvertently requested. Baum's system does not include a capability for placing an emergency services request sent to a PSAP or other emergency services personnel to request follow-up by emergency first responders.
According to an April 2003 poll completed by the Mentor Group on behalf of the National Emergency Number Association (NENA), more than 60% of 9-1-1 calls are completed by persons not directly involved in an emergency event (i.e., “Good Samaritans”), and more than 10% of all 9-1-1 calls are placed to report a public safety incident such as a bridge collapse or forest fire. At least some of this call activity by persons uninvolved in the reported emergency situation can be attributed to the growing number of “Good Samaritan” calls placed by wireless phone users who may, for example, call 9-1-1 to report an auto accident they pass on the highway. These Good Samaritan callers have intentionally made an emergency services call requesting follow-up by first responders to help others in distress.
There is a need for a system and method for amending implementation instructions for a call notification service or other Emergency Auxiliary Services whether those services are generated automatically from an emergency services request or upon follow-up by public safety or emergency personnel. Such a method and system will allow subscribers to proactively opt-in to or retroactively cancel or modify the Emergency Auxiliary Services.